I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for sending and receiving signaling messages in a wireless communication network.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A base station may send signaling messages to a UE for various purposes. The UE may also send signaling messages to the base station for various purposes. The signaling messages may be useful to support communication between the base station and the UE. It is desirable to efficiently and reliably send signaling messages.